Goddess of the shadows
by hisgreeneyes13
Summary: Melanie Smith is the new pilot on the Eternal. she's making friends playing matchmaker and has eyes for only one man: her Commander. Commander Yzak joule does not fall for girls easily so what is it about this new pilot . full of jelousy, homour,romance.
1. Chapter 1

Goddess of the shadows

Chapter 1

Meet Melanie Smith

Its finally here, I'm starting my new job as the new pilot of the legend on the Eternal. I've been waiting for this day for 2 years.' What time is it' I think to myself. I look around my hotel room: I needed a place to stay just for the night since today I would be moving onto the ship. The alarm clock says its 9:00.

OHMYGOD

I have 1 hour the get to the ship and report to my new commander. Joy! After I put on my red pilot uniform, finish packing and brush my hair its 9:30. I'm not going to make it and I heard my commander gets really mad if you're late. I hate being late yet It seams I always am.

Melanie took a black cab and traveled to the Zaft base to meet her commander. Then she saw it, it was so beautiful, it was red and really shiny. What a ship!

Melanie was walking in when out of nowhere this guy with blonde hair pops up in front of her.

'Hello beautiful, I'm Dearka Elsman. Your tour guide.' He said to her.

'I'm Melanie Smith.'' Melanie didn't know why she was talking to the complete stranger but…

'I'm so sorry but I'm in a hurry I have to meet with Commander Joule, right away!' Melanie said trying to get away.

'Hey didn't you hear me I'm your tour guide, follow me, Melanie.' Dearka said.

"I'm not meeting the commander?'' Melanie asked

"No sorry he's on a mission but I'm like the next best thing, his right hand man.''

After a nice tour of the ship Dearka had promised Melanie he would show her the legend. He still couldn't believe they picked such a beautiful girl to pilot it.

Melanie was in her new room which she would be sharing with a girl named Lunamaria Hawk. She hadn't met her yet but she was excited to. She was almost done unpacking when she heard a click and turned around to see a pretty girl with short red hair in front of her.

'Why hello I'm Lunamaria hawk, it's a pleasure to meet you.' You can call me Luna.' She said.

'I'm Melanie Smith and trust me the pleasure is all mine. I can't believe I have a roommate. Not that it's a bad thing or anything. It's just so awesome' said Melanie.

'I agree completely, Melanie!' Said Luna.

After talking they both mutually thought they would be great friends.

One month after Melanie arrived on board she was lying on her bed thinking about:

I can't believe it's been 1 month since that first day on board the ship. Now it practically feels like home. I mean I love it here, I get to work on the legend everyday, I get to chare a room with my best friend and I get to be told what to do by my totally hot commander Yzak joule. Well to tell you the truth I haven't met him yet. Dearka says he is on a mission, but it doesn't matter because he is coming back today. I'm so excited. Once Dearka let it slip that he was in contacted with him: there supposedly like best friends and fought in the war together or something. He also said that he told Yzak about me. I didn't show him I cared because I don't, or do I.

I can't wait anymore! But I know what will help. I'm going to go practice with the

Legend.

Melanie got out of bed and was walking to the door when Luna noticed.

"Can't wait, can you?'' she asked

"Wait for what? Melanie asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Where are you going? She asked with a smirk.

"I'm going down to my station to get in some practice before lunch. Would you like to join me?" She asked innocently.

"Okay sure, why not." Luna said happy to be invited.

Melanie was just finishing her rounds when she saw someone moving down below. Wait it can't be she thought. White uniform, oh, yes! Commander Yzak Joule.

While she was lowering herself she could hear him yelling.

'Dearka, Dearka get down here right now!!!!!!!!!' Yzak was saying, more like yelling she thought.

When Melanie got to the ground, he was standing right in front of her. She took off her helmet and his expression went from angry to … was it desire????

''Oh sorry I thought you where Dearka.'' He said.

'Sorry…'

''You already said that.'' Melanie said.

''I'm Melanie Smith, the pilot, of the legend here.'' She said while pointing at her mobile suit.

'I'm…' Yzak tried to say but she cut him off.

'Commander Yzak Joule. I know Dearka told me a lot about you.' She said wile remembering to salute.

'Sorry …' she said

'I know smith, don't let it happen again.' He said before turning and walking away.

Melanie just stood there watching him walk away, till he was no longer in view.

Lunamaria who was watching from her station watched the whole scene and thought it was quite strange. If it where anyone else who would have done that to the commander they would have been yelled at and would have had the worst punishment thinkable; he was good at that. But just then nothing, wow, maybe he likes her.

HA!! Good one she thought to herself she would tell Melanie about this later right now she had work to do.

Later that evening, after dinner Melanie and Luna where in there room again. Melanie was reading a book and Luna was listening to her iPod.

Luna stopped the music after a wile deciding how she would approach the subject of Mel and Yzak.

"Melanie have you met commander joule yet.'' She asked trying her best to sound innocent.

"Umm... yes." Melanie said.

"What did he say?'' Luna asked

"Oh it wasn't much and he was kind of mean you know.'' Melanie said remembering the events of earlier that day.

"Oh really did he punish you for forgetting to salute.'' Luna asked, and then she realized she had let something slip.

"Hey! How did you know about that?" She asked confused.

"Well I was watching from my station, sorry." Luna said.

"Oh it's okay at least I don't have to tell you about it. It was humiliating; I can't believe I forgot to salute. He was so sweet in the beginning then when I forgot to salute, he like remembered something and went all weird and commander-ish on me.'' Melanie said.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Luna felt so bad for Melanie.

"Do you think he'll ever forget about it?" Melanie asked nervously.

"Not a chance." Luna added with a smirk


	2. Chapter 2

Goddess of the shadows

- Chapter 2

You're crazy!

Guess what happened? I met commander joule. He was well I don't know what to think; first he's all nice then he goes evil commander on me!

I acted like such a fool! I can't believe I forgot to salute!!!!!!!

Wait why do I care! Melanie snap out of it, you are not getting a crush on your commander no you are not, no, no, noooo!

Meyrin was walking in the ship; she had just been yelled at by commander joule for putting on lipstick wile on duty. She thought It was just outrages and completely unfair. After being yelled at, she had been kicked out of the command center. Where should she go she thought to herself? Maybe she would visit her sister Luna, oh wait she's on duty now.

"Meyrin!! Wait up Meyrin!! She turned around to see that new pilot and Luna's new room mate.

"Oh, hello Melanie what's up." She asked

"Nothing really but Jared's shift ended two minutes ago and he told me what happened. I'm so sorry, hey at lest it's not worst then what I did." Melanie said trying to make Meyrin smile.

"No I think this is worst." Meyrin said with no emotion in her voice.

"Um… how about we have dinner together, we'll wait for Luna of course." She said with a warm smile.

"Okay that might be fun." Meyrin said.

Melanie and Meyrin where walking together down a hallway leading to the dorms, when they ran into Athrun, Shin and Brendan.

They where having en argument about something like usual the girls whispered in each others ear. Put when the guys saw the girls stopped there conversation looking really embarrassed. Witch was really unlike them, witch both girls agreed.

"Hello Athrun!" Meyrin said grabbing hold of Athrun's arm she always did this in front of him.

"Hey! What where you guys talking about just then?'' Melanie asked curiously.

"Just the usual…" shin said in a rush.

Melanie knew much better, so she told Meyrin to stay with Shin and Brendan. And she told Meyrin she would meet her for lunch later, wile she took Athrun, so she could find out what was going on.

When Melanie brought Athrun to the shooting room she took position and so did Athrun. He was really good Melanie noticed.

"What's going on I know you know, that I know you know! Talk to me, please I want to help, whatever it is??!!" Melanie pleaded for answers.

"Well, Brendan really likes Meyrin but all she does is follow me around, she doesn't give him the time of day." He said.

"Oh… well I wasn't expecting that. Did Brendan tell Meyrin about his feelings?" Melanie asked.

"No not yet, he's working on it." Athrun said.

"I'm going to help, trust me I will get them together because I know she would do the same for me. " She said with determination. I'll talk to you later when I find out if Meyrin like Brendan, okay?

"Okay, great you don't know how much this means to me."

"And…" Melanie said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and Shin will be really happy to." Athrun said with a smile.

Melanie didn't know how right she was, her friend would do the same for her. Just a different friend noticed her feeling for a certain commander, and would make a plan to get them together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Love at first sight, I think

'Luna why should I do this.' Dearka asked really annoyed with this so called plan.

''Okay, I'll explain again. Its obvious Melanie likes Yzak, a lot! And I have a really good feeling Yzak must like her too, remember what I told you happened when they met? So you have to find out if he does or not, okay? Since we're they're friends, we'll get them together." Luna explained out of breath.

'Okay, fine. But I really don't think he needs help, if he liked her, wouldn't he just ask her out?' Dearka asked.

'Do you really think he would do that, this is Yzak where talking about here." Luna said sarcastically.

'You're right, fine, I'm in! Witch is a big sacrifice since Melanie is really hot. But it's for the best. I don't think he's ever been on a date!' Dearka agreed.

'So go, let's get this plan into action!' Luna said.

When Athrun left Melanie thought she should squeeze in some REAL gunshot practice before dinner with the girls. She started: she was pretty good for a girl, you know. And today so was feeling really good.

She was on a roll and she wasn't missing anything, she even thought she was beating her record!

Then from the corner of her eye she saw white sexy hair…

Ohmygod!

She turned around her hair flowing around her framed face in her hurry to look at her gorgeous commander. But the sight she saw caught her completely off guard.

Commander Joule was staring at her and there was a beautiful light in his eyes, she felt faint…

OH MY GOD!!! Wow…I've never seen a more beautiful sight…Her hair looks like a perfect wave of silk as she sways around and her red pilot suit flatters all her curves and shows off her legs perfectly. Wait, this isn't right! I'm a commander, she is a pilot, and I shouldn't be feeling this! C'mon Yzak, get a grip, you have a reputation to uphold!

Out of breath, he unlocked his hard stare and started to stride towards her, trying as hard as possible to not trip…

Yzak walks over to the next station beside hers. Melanie regains her composure and salutes to Commander Joule, and then he salutes back. She smiles and goes back to shooting practice, trying her best to impress Yzak, while he was doing the same. But they were having a hard time concentrating with each other so close. The space between then was becoming really awkward, so awkward that Yzak ACTUALLY broke the silence.

'You're pretty good. Where did you learn to shoot like that?' he asked.

'My dad. He was high in the military ranks before he died…' Melanie said.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Melanie.' Yzak said.

'Hey, you called me by my name.' Melanie said with a smirk.

Yzak blushed a LITTLE and went back to practicing. Melanie let a triumphant smile spread across her lips.

They talked a bit more getting to know each other better. And Yzak was really letting his guard down they where having so much fun, both beating there records.

But they didn't notice a pair of purple eyes spying on them from around the corner.

Later that evening…

Luna and Dearka were in the common room of the ship, they were going over the plan one more time.

"OK, so remember, this plan has to go perfectly, if not, we could get into some deep shit!" Luna said.

"Remind me why I'm doing this? My job's at risk here! And I'm trying to hook up the commander and a super hot chick that I'm not sure how I feel about together?" Dearka said.

"Oh, c'mon! If they get together, Yzak will be so much smoother, hell let things go easily! It's for they're own good, they are just too blind to see that they are made for each other!" Luna said.

"But…"

Luna cut him off. "Do it, for me???"

Dearka looked in to her green eyes and felt something he had never felt before…

"Ok, for you…" he said.

"Good, ok well I have plans with Mel and Meyrin, so I better go. Bye!" Luna said before leaving the common room and off to the great hall for her dinner with the girls.

Melanie and Meyrin where already at a table, on the first floor: They weren't important enough to go on the second floor. They where having fun and talking, they had both ordered margaritas.

When Luna arrived at the great hall she walked over to her friends who where sitting on the west side of the room. After she sat down Meyrin started conversation, telling Luna about how unfair commander joule was to her today.

Oh god, Luna wanted Melanie and Yzak to get together! So Yzak will loosen up, a lot. Luna thought to herself.

"Hey Mel what's up you've been out of it for a wile?" Meyrin asked after a wile.

"Oh nothing it's just I ran into commander joule again and well he was… nice." Melanie said.

"No way!" Luna said wile Meyrin was so shocked she was speechless.

"Yes it's no big deal c'mon lest talk about something else." Melanie said.

"Meyrin what do you think about Shin and Brendan?' Melanie asked this was the perfect time to ask.

"I don't know Shin's nice to me and stuff. I guess there both hot and Brendan has complimented me a lot but…

Luna finished Meyrin sentence for her." I like him; well, Shin, I just don't know what to do about it he thinks of me as one of the guys. It's just so unfair. Why do you ask?" Luna asked.

"Oh no reason…" Melanie said: this is going to make thing a lot more complicated next time I get the chance I'll talk to Athrun about it, Melanie thought.

The rest of the dinner was spent laughing and smiling. They were such great friends. Each filled with secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

Goddess of the shadows

- Chapter 4

Love Game

After dinner Meyrin set of for the nights sift; her punishment from before. And Melanie and Luna set off to there dorm room. And Dearka was off to find Yzak. Luna sat on her bed, waiting for Dearka to come back with his progress report and Melanie was taking a nap totally oblivious.

Meanwhile, Dearka was up to a more difficult plan…

Dearka had searched the common room, dorms, restaurant and even the bathrooms, but no sight of Yzak anywhere!

Finally, Dearka sees Yzak packing up his things in the shooting room with a wide grin he had never seen before on his face …

"Hey Yzak! I've been looking all over for you!!!" said Dearka

"Really??? That's a first! Why?" Yzak said

"What! Can't a guy be looking for his best bud?"

"Yes, but I know you much better than that."

"Well, I wanted to talk…"

"Talk? About what?"

"You know, food, sports…girls"

"GIRLS???"

"Well yeah, you know, they're human, look nice, been around for centuries…ring a bell?"

"I know what a girl is, stupid! I mean since when do we talk about girls?"

"Since today. So, any girl caught your eye lately?"

"Nope, none at all…"

"Really? Well I've got my eye on the new girl, Melanie…She's quite hot, and is really funny, and I think I'm going to ask her out!"

Dearka saw a shocked expression appear on Yzak's face.

"I don't think she's really your type."

"My type huh? Do I see jealousy on its way?"

Yzak blushed. "Well…I kind of think I…really like her."

"I KNOW MATE, IT'S BEEN OBVIOUS…"

"So, you think she likes me back?"

"Obviously man! It's written all over her face! Oh, and don't worry, I don't like her, that was just to get you to crack!"

"HEY!"

Dearka smiled, he had got exactly what he wanted…

The next day…

At 5:07 Melanie realized she was late for her rounds. Oh shit! She couldn't believe that she had forgotten! Well… she was daydreaming about Yzak. Oh never mind. She raced off to her station begging the lord no one noticed.

But when she got there her worst night mare came true. There he was looking at his watch, was commander joule. Witch meant he had obviously noticed that her presence was missing.

"Hello, Melanie.'' Yzak said in a completely normal tone.

Melanie saluted then said "Hello commander I'm so sorry I'm late. I completely lost track of time and I take full responsibility.''

"You're late. I do realise that you're really uncoordinated for a coordinator. So I guess I can make an exception, but only causes you're a good pilot. '' He said

"Shall we get started?" Yzak said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry…of course." Said Melanie, embarrassed

Melanie walked over to her machine, smiled at Yzak, and went in.

After practise, Melanie had just come out of the shower, and was heading out. She was surprised to see that Yzak was sitting alone on a bench. His head sprang up when he saw her coming his way.

She saluted. "You ok?" she said

"Huh?" he said, momentarily distracted by her beauty. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just tired…You were great today!" he said

"Well, I've learned from the best!" She said, smiling.

"Look, I was wondering, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Yzak said.

Shocked, she replied: "Yes, of course! Nothing would make me happier!" OMG, did I just say that aloud?!?

"Great, Meet you in the Great hall at 6:30 then?" Yzak said

"That's perfect." Just like you…"Where are we going?" she said

"You'll see…"Yzak said. He winked at her before leaving. Melanie stood frozen on the spot for quite some time, until Luna taped her on the shoulder.

"You okay Mel? You look strange, like in shock or something…" said Luna

Melanie hugged Luna, and told her everything that happened, beaming the entire time.

Melanie was throwing clothes everywhere; her room looked like a pig's tine. Luna was on her bed reading a magazine, really enjoying watching Melanie scramble to figure out what she would wear on her first date with Yzak. Melanie kept on yelling at Luna to stop laughing at her.

She finally decided on a little black dress with red pumps and head band. And then she put the finishing touch, red lipstick.

Luna couldn't believe her eyes, Melanie looked so sexy! Just then Dearka came into their room.

"What happened he*…'' he dropped his jaw when he saw her. She looked like a goddess.

"So what do you think?'' she asked giving him a twirl so he could so the back.

Oh god, he thought, it's backless! Stop Dearka. He forced himself back to reality." You look gorgeous, Melanie.'' He finally said.

"Thanks! Do you think Yzak will like it?'' She asked nervously, she wasn't good with people starring at her.

"If he doesn't he's crazy, trust me! Luna said, she glanced at Dearka he was still starring at Melanie and she didn't like that. Thank god she liked Yzak …

"Ok, I'm ready!'' Melanie said

Luna and Dearka wished her luck before she left, each thinking completely different thoughts…

authors note: thanks for reading my fic!!! it's really apreciated... also i would love to hear you're thoughts ideas and comments.

this story is my first fanfic but i have been reading them forever and i will add alot more chapters causse this story is far from over. i will also right more fics about gundam seed and others tooooo!!!!!

keep cheeking back for updates i will try to keep them recent. i love u all you much and thank you again!!!!!!~ hisgreeneyes13~

-xox-


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5

Fearless

When Melanie arrived at the great hall, Yzak was already there. He was wearing his uniform. He had his back to her so when she came up to him and taped him on the shoulder, he turned around to face her. She looked beautiful. Like a rose at night in her black dress. A goddess of the shadows. All he could think about was her:

Wow! I love everything about her, her long legs, the way all her clothes make her curves look exquisite, the way her arms make me feel like if I can't be held by them I would die. Or the way her face reminds me of an angel, my angel!

"Hello Yzak you look very handsome.'' Melanie said with a smirk. He was acting exactly like she wanted; jaw dropped and staring at her.

"You… look beautiful! He said breathless.

"You like it?'' she said twirling again, hoping for the same reaction she got from Dearka.

"Yes it's beautiful. Yzak said with a smirk like if he was remembering something VERY funny.

"Thanks! So where are we going? She said as they walked in, he steered her to the restricted section. Then seeing that she was reluctant to get in he gently pushed her onto the elevator.

"Yzak… where are we, what, why? She spluttered.

"Were going to the second floor, for a quiet, romantic dinner, problem?'' He said, smirking by her reaction.

"No… well yes, I'm not allowed on the second floor. You know that!'' She said accusingly.

"You are if you're with me.'' He said with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

Melanie was completely speechless. Three seconds later, the door of the elevator opened. And the first thing she noticed was the beautiful violin music that was being played in the room. Then she was gently pushed out of the elevator by Yzak.

The room was circular with a round table in the middle. There where red and white roses everywhere. There was a candle light dinner on the table. How romantic, she had no idea Yzak was, so you know… romantic.

Yzak looked around the room very pleased with the work they did; he had called to make the reservation this afternoon.

They sat down and started eating, it was quiet for a while, then the door of the elevator opened and Amber came into the room. She had strait blond hair with purple eyes and had a nasty appetite for commander joule; who paid her no attention!

"Shit…" Yzak muttered under his breath.

Amber couldn't believe her eyes, she constantly hinted her interest for commander joule but with no success; he was oblivious. And now here he was on a date with her. That new pilot all the guys seem to have eyes for, they make up any excuse to talk to her… pathetic!

"Hello" she said after saluting. He saluted back with a bored expression on his face then pretended she didn't exist and went back to Melanie. Who saw all of this an understood immediately.

She got up and went up to amber.

"Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm Melanie smith." She said with a smirk and a knowing expression.

"I'm Amber Fitzpatrick, pleasure." She said

" I'm sorry, but, I'm on a date here so if you could please leave it would be greatly appreciated." Melanie said.

"Yzak… is this true???" She asked

"Yes." He said and his smile grew bigger when he saw Amber's expression. She was so shocked so couldn't move she just stared.

When Melanie realized she wasn't moving she pushed the down button of the elevator and when it arrived pushed amber in.

"Well now that that's taken care of, where were we?" Melanie asked.

It was the end of the night. Melanie and Yzak had really enjoyed themselves. They figured they had a lot in common.

Yzak decided he would walk Melanie to her room.

"Yzak am I you're girlfriend now?" Melanie asked out of the bleu.

Yzak was very surprised by her question; he was really not expecting it.

"I want you to be.'' He said trying to sound as macho as he could.

By this time they had reached Melanie's room. Melanie put in the cod and walked in, Yzak not far behind her. Conveniently Luna wasn't there.

In a spur of the moment Yzak pushed Melanie against the wall whispering softly in her ear:

"I want you…''

Yzak leaned in and kissed her. Melanie was looking into his beautiful bleu eyes when it hit her that she was kissing Yzak fuking joule!!!!!!! She closed her eyes and they started kissing passionately.

Once they broke apart Melanie whispered out of breath; since the kiss and kicked her off her feet and left her breathless.

"Yzak… what will happen on the ship, you're my commander and...'' she pleaded hoping he had the right answers.

"I'm in charge of this ship and if I feel like kissing anyone of my pilots I think I have the right. Do you really think I care what people think?'' he said

"Well, no but… I…'' she tried to say.

"If what they say bothers you I can make them stop! Don't worry beautiful…'' he said.

"Okay, so what do you feel like doing Commander Joule, sir? She asked in a serious tone.

"I think I feel like kissing a certain pilot, you know.'' He said with a smirk.

authors not: thanks fro treading my fic i'm righting chapter 7 so i will update very soon!!!! i hope you all like this one it's one of my favorites!!!!!!!!!!!:P

comment i love knowing what you all think of my story!!!! thank you sooooo much. you don't know how much i apreciate it!!!!!!! read my hole story every chapter and come back to see if i added more often, k? thanks lov u

-xox-

~ hisgreeneyes13~


	6. Chapter 6

Goddess of the shadows

- Chapter 6

With every light that shines there's a shadow that follows

Melanie got up the next morning for her rounds, actually early. She was feeling really good. She got Luna up since they had rounds together. It was Friday, and Saturday she had no rounds. And what was even better was that Sunday was her day off the ship. And she was certain Yzak would take her out somewhere. Luna was surprised at first that Melanie was up first, but remembered there conversation last night: Melanie had told her everything!!!

"Good morning sunshine! Someone is up early today. Are you excited?" Luna asked.

"I'm so excited, c'mon get dress! If you don't hurry I'm not waiting for you." Melanie said she couldn't hold in her excitement anymore.

"Sure, sure…" Luna said putting her head under her pillow.

25 minutes later…

Melanie had finally gotten Luna ready to go. And they where on there way to there stations Melanie was in such a good mood she was thinking she might reboot the system of her mobile suit. When they reached Luna's station they hugged each other and then Melanie gave Luna a wink that meant a thousand words.

Melanie headed for her station when she reached her Legend she entered the cockpit.

She had decided she would advance the earth dimension and the weapon utility.

30 or so minutes later she heard a light cough from down below. She struck her head from the cockpit and Yzak was there with Dearka.

She took a deep breath, then put her foot in the triangular foot hole and got down. She reached to ground and saluted the commander joule. Then knocking her off her feet he grabbed one of her arms and pushed her onto a loving hug.

"Good morning commander, nice to see you too!" Melanie said with a smirk.

"Good morning sunshine." Yzak whispered in Melanie's ear.

When he finally let go of Melanie there where many eyes on them it was scary and there was a pair of purple eye starring mouth open at them.

"Err…" Yzak said when he realised that everyone was staring.

Melanie was so embarrassed; she was really bad with people starring at her. So when Yzak noticed her locking kind of sick he screamed at the top of his lungs: STOP STARRING OR YOU'LL BE ON PROBATION FOR A MOUNTH!!!! GET BACK TO WORK NOWWW!!!!!

That's a lot more like Yzak.

Everyone quickly stopped starring and looked away and went back to work. Dearka thought this was hilarious and Luna was practically crying, she was so proud of Mel.

"So…"Dearka said

"Oh yeah!" Yzak said

"IF I CACH ANYONE STARRING OR TALKING ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE THEY WILL ENTER HELL AND WILL NEVER COME OUT!! THEY WILL NEVER HAVE A DAY OFF EVER AGAIN!!! DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND ME???!!!" Yzak screamed.

Everyone just looked back at him for a split second truly amazed then not wanting to get into any trouble looked away quickly and went back to work doing the best they could do. All knowing the commander joule was in a very bad mood.

"Dearka do you want to see all the updates I added; I'm not quite done and you're help would be amazingly helpful." Melanie asked Dearka, breaking the ice and hoping to get back into her mobile suit, away from prying eyes.

"Oh! You did some updates, cool ok I'll help! Wait you sure; you might want to ask Yzak he's much better at that then me." Dearka said with a shrug.

"No Dearka you do it I don't have time to waste with whatever it is she wants. Anyway you are the next best thing. Doesn't compare to me but, I do have important commander stuff to do.'' Yzak said

"I'm sure you do Yzak." Dearka said with a Dearka-ish smirk.

But before he left he said to Melanie: Smith can you meet me in the shooting room at 2pm.

"Yes commander joule, sir!" Melanie smiled grabbed hold of Dearka's shirt and towed dearka to the legend. She was just about to turn around and get into the cockpit when she winked at Yzak.

Melanie, Meyrin and Luna all had lunch period off so they decided to go to lunch together. They sat at a nice round table in the center of the hall. They ordered there meals and sat in perfect silence until there food go there. Then they exploded talking.

"Look at us!" Luna said

"Look at you sunshine!!!" Meyrin exclaimed at Mel.

"Oh, wow I can't believe this… everyone is starring at me." Melanie said.

"Its ok give them a chance to get use to it." Luna said.

"I... ok … so what do u want to do tonight?" Melanie asked.

"Um... I'm actually doing something tonight." Meyrin said.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT!"

They both asked in union.

"Well… during you're rounds this morning and after the hole thing that happened, Brendan asked me out and I said yes! He's been there in front of my eyes the whole time and I've never given him a chance, well that stops now!!!" Meyrin said.

"Oh wow I'm so happy for you!!" Melanie said smiling everything was working out perfectly; she guessed Athrun had gotten Brendan to tell Meyrin how he felt.

"Now both of you have boyfriends and not me…" Luna said clearly sad.

"Not for long me and Mel where talking before you got here, and we have an idea." Meyrin said.

"Really? What is it? Does it involve Shin?'' Luna asked really interested.

"All of the above." Melanie said with a smirk.

At 1:45pm Melanie said bye to Meyrin; Luna was on duty and headed for the shooting room. She was getting really tired of everyone staring.

She was in the hall when she noticed Brendan, Jared, Allison and Amber talking in a small group. She moved herself closer and listened to there conversation.

Allison was saying that she wanted to go shopping on her day off, then someone said that they couldn't go out on there day off cause they where on probation, I think it was Jared.

"No way, that sucks dude!" Brendan said.

"Yzak??" He asked

"Oh yeah!!!" Jared answered.

"It's no big deal! I did really slack off, I was supposed to be on duty but instead I was playing air shooting." Jared said.

"I really need to get out of here but I already asked commander joule and he said no." Allison said.

"Hey, I have an idea! Maybe you could ask Melanie to talk to him." Amber said.

"Oh, maybe…"Allison said then she went deep in thought.

"Or you could get in even more trouble. No one knows what there relationship is about anyway." Brendan said.

"Do you really think a girl can control him anyway?" He said.

Allison snapped out of it and said: you're right, where being really mean, we should just hope that there happy together and maybe he could loosen up a bit. Right everyone? She said.

"Loosen up, that's ridikulas!!! And if commander joule heard us we would be in so much trouble." Amber said.

"Imagine what Mel would do! She would kill us.'' Jared said.

"Oh I wouldn't kill you guys…" Melanie said from right behind them. They all turned around to face her; really embarrassed.

"But maybe I would give you the silent treatment. Good bye guy have fun gossiping." Melanie said with determination; she would make them feel real guilty.

"Oh Mel, please stop, where sorry!" Jared said

"Oh I'm so sorry Melanie!" Allison said

"Mel I'll talk to you later, please stop I'm sorry, so so sorry!!" Brendan said.

Melanie just walked away trying her best not to feel bad. And truthfully she wasn't succeeding.

When she got to the shooting room commander joule wasn't there yet, so she took a gun and staring practising. She empted all her thoughts and just focused on shooting.

But then she heard someone behind her. She turned around and face commander joule and saluted. After he saluted back they where about to hug when they remembered what happened this morning.

So… Melanie said. Yzak went to the station next to hers and started shooting; that was what they did to relive there stress.

"You look good." Yzak said with a smirk. About this morning… He said.

Thanks! Its no big deal they where going to find out sooner or later. So, what did you want to talk to me about? Melanie asked.

Oh I wanted to tell you can call me Yzak you know? He said.

Okay, Yzak! So was that all I have to go talk to Luna?

Yes that's all. I have to get a message from the command center anyway.

Great, will I see you later? She asked.

Sure.

Melanie gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. She had lied; she really needed to go get a letter from her uncle. But she wasn't going to tell Yzak that now was she. She was 16, yet, her uncle still had so much control over her; he was on the Zaft council for goodness sake. He was very controlling she thought. And if she didn't reply very soon he would get angry he had said the next letter he sent me would be very important she thought.

Melanie's side…

When she got to the mail room there this guy there waiting for her. He said it had the Zaft logo on it and it was important. He also said he had to directly give it to me and that I would give him my reply at 8pm tonight. I had asked if they did this just for one letter and he told me he had to deliver two.

Then I went to my room, and when I got there Luna was there also she asked me how my rendé- vous with Yzak was and I told her that he said I could call him Yzak now. Anyway I thought now would be a good time as ever so I told her ALL about my uncle. When I was done she gave me a hug and made me promise to read aloud the letter. I had not received word from him in a while so I was curious, what was so important?

I sat on my bed and Luna sat opposite me. I opened the letter and read aloud.

_**solder of Zaft**_

**_Dearest Melanie,_**

_**It has been a long time. I would like to see you again very soon so in a 2 days I shall send a shuttle to pick you up; I shall arrange with you're commander these details.**_

_**How have you been? Do you like the Eternal, is everybody being nice and welcoming to you? Well I hope so…. Now I know I have told you that this letter is very important, as you may have guessed. The reason for this is that very recently I have made arrangements and well there no easy way to say this…**_

_**You are to marry council member joules son. I know you have meet him he is you're commander after all. I know that his mother has sent him a letter that was sent with yours so you won't have to tell him yourself. I want you to do WHATEVER he tells you to do. You will become a lady; I know you are beautiful so you will be a prize. I do not want him to be ashamed of you. You will not disobey me!!! understand?**_

_**I want you to reply telling me you understand. I do not want complaints!!!**_

_**Council member Smith**_

_**You're uncle**_

Melanie was so shocked her jaw was dropped and she was about to cry. So was Luna but she composed herself and reassured Mel.

Its okay Melanie at least you two like each other and… I'm so so sorry. Luna didn't know what to say but she tried: its okay lest get you some hot chocolate and we can get Meyrin I think her shift will be over in like five minutes? She asked uncertainly

If you want? She added quickly.

Hot chocolate… yes. she finally said.

Luna helped Melanie get up, then the headed for the cafeteria.

On Yzaks side…

Yzak went to the command center but only to be directed to the mail room instead. He was really pissed off, why the hell did they tell me to go to the command center if I was wanted in the mail room he thought. What idiots!

When he reached the mail room the same guy that approached Mel went up to Yzak. He tolled him that the message was very important and that he was to deliver the massage himself and that he must have the reply by 8pm tonight. He knew it was from his mom since she was an important Zaft council member. But what was so important, what was this letter all about?

Yzak headed for his dorm but on the way there Dearka saw him. What the… why is Yzak starring at a letter he thought.

Hey, Yzak what are you doing? He asked.

Nothing.

What's with the letter? Dearka asked.

Nothing.

Wow, did you're girlfriend break up with you? Dearka asked with a dearka-ish smirk.

NO SHE DIDN'T!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! He screamed.

Okay, okay fine. Do you want to talk about it?

Maybe, it depends what's in this letter.

They reached Yzak's dorm and he sat down at his desk and Dearka laid down on the bed.

Yzak read it aloud. It's going to be okay and I'll help you with whatever it is. It's something special when YOU need my help and not the other way round.

_Yzak joule military commander_

_Sweetheart,_

_Hello baby, how have you been? I've missed you so much. I really need to see you, so I have decided the schedule a shuttle to bring you down to Januarius in 2 days. I also need you to arrange that miss Smith will come with you. I have some bad news._

_I have made arrangements and well…._

_You will marry Zaft council member Smith's niece. I'm sorry I have to tell you like this. I know you have met her and I know she is very beautiful. I expect you to respect her and treat her very well. Be very kind and I know you will learn to love her. Please do not disappoint me. She has gotten a letter from her uncle and is probably reading it as we speak._

_I love you, son_

_I'm so sorry_

_You're dearest mother_

Yzak are you okay? Dearka asked it had been five minutes since the end of the letter.

I'M FINE! He screamed

Sorry… Yzak said.

What are you going to do? He asked.

I'm going to go the januarius and talk to my mom but first I need to talk to Melanie.

Okay but where is she? He asked

I don't know where do you think she would go, she's probably upset so where would she go if she's upset? Yzak asked.

Oh I know. When she's sad or upset she likes to drink hot chocolate. So she's probably in the cafeteria.

Lest go, Dearka, I need you. Yzak said.

You need me; can I get that in righting? Dearka asked.

Don't push you're luck. He said annoyed.

Yzak, you can't push what you don't have. Dearka said with a smirk that would make anyone suspicious.


End file.
